


Spicy

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, don't get your hopes up too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: After getting off early from her cooking class, Yang is excited to spice things up with her girlfriend back at her apartment.Though it doesn't really go the way she intends it to...





	Spicy

_Wanna meet up at my apartment later?_

Yang sends the text with a giddy smile as she walks towards her bike. Cooking class had ended earlier than expected, and after having spent several hours cutting up icebergs, garlic and 5 different types of chilis, she was looking forward to some time alone with her girlfriend. Her class was on the busier side of town, so she had to walk down a few blocks before she could reach her trusty Bumblebee where she had parked it besides a quaint little café. As she reaches her bike, she sees the café owner, a friend from high school named Ren, wave at her with a friendly smile from inside the building. She gives him a wave back before she feels her phone vibrate from her back pocket. Eager to see Blake's response, she pulls the phone out with excited haste.

_Sure_

_Is your sister home?_

Yang can't keep a self-satisfied smirk off her face.

_nope ;)_

Yang can practically feel the thinly veiled glee Blake attempts to suppress as a speech bubble immediately appeares, disappears, then reappears again only to quickly be replaced by Blake's response.

_Be there in 10_

Yang pockets her phone and hastily mounts her bike, tearing off into the street with only minimal concern for speed limits and traffic laws. The apartment was fortunately not too far away from her class. It was just close enough to the bustling downtown of Vale that Yang never had to worry about growing bored on her days off, while also remote enough to avoid getting overwhelmed by the city commotion. Yang enters the building and races up the staircase, reaching her home entrance in record time. As she enters her humble abode Yang notes with a grateful smile that Ruby is indeed absent – most likely still stuck in class, which means she and Blake have the apartment all to themselves for the entire afternoon…

Today is going to be a great day.

With still a couple of minutes to spare before her girlfriend arrived, Yang decides to strip out of her clothes into something a little more comfortable. Yang couldn't help but remark how easy it had been to flow into a relationship with Blake; Usually at this stage, three months into their relationship, Yang would have still made a big deal out of always looking her best around her girlfriend. She could show up outside Blake's door wearing nothing but boy shorts and a grease-stained hoody and Blake would still think the world of her. She knows this for a fact because she had actually shown up at Blake's, wearing only boy shorts and a grease-stained hoody, while also carrying a box of chocolates and a bouquet of lilies.  
This was because, following the aftermath of a grueling exam, Yang had almost slept the entirety of valentine's day away before waking up and realizing what date, hence her sudden appearance outside Blake's apartment. As it were, the box was almost half empty because Yang couldn't wait for the cashier to properly seal the box, and the lilies were missing more than a few petals, as well as struggling to stand up straight due to the bent stalk (as a result of Yang's irresponsible driving). Her general state was, by all sane accounts, more than worthy of a slammed door to the face, which was what she had expected anyway. The fact that Blake just guffawed at the situation and immediately invited her inside told Yang everything she needed to know about her and Blake's compatibility.

They were absolutely meant for each other.

After putting the broken lilies in a pot, letting Yang burrow some fresh, clean clothes and putting on a movie for the two to watch while gnawing on delicious dark chocolates, Blake offered to let Yang stay over.

That night was the first time they had made love.

While lost in thought, Yang fails to realize how quickly time had passed her by before the doorbell rings, signaling Blake's arrival. Yang hurriedly pulls up a pair of black sweat pants and her favorite yellow top before answering the door. Sure enough, on the other side stands Blake Belladonna, looking radiant as always in a black sweater and tight blue jeans, though Yang doesn't fail to notice the slight drooping of her girlfriend's cat ears and her tired gaze breaking through her smile.

"Hey," Yang greets her gently, taking the woman into her arms and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "You look tired." Blake responds by nuzzling into Yang's neck and winding her arms around her frame, reciprocating the hug with a quiet sigh.

"Hey..." she mumbles against her. "Not tired, just been a long day." She sighs again, this time in a much more exasperated manner, and Yang can't help giggling at the way her ears flutter in irritation.

"Aww. What happened? Did someone miss the deadline for an article? Did Sun "accidentally" eat your tuna sandwich again?" Blake pulls away from her neck to look at her with an unamused expression which only makes Yang smile that much more.

"I honestly regret giving my boss my recommendations for hiring him. If I'd known he would steal my lunches I would have tried to get him hired as Weiss' assistant instead." Yang laughs at that. The scenario was too funny and sparked too many hilarious scenarios in her head.

"To be fair," Yang injects humorously, "Weiss has pretty bland tastes when it comes to snacks. I doubt Sun would try and steal the ice queen's dried fruit and plain yogurt delights." Blake rolls her eyes as Yang continues to snicker. She lets go of her, quickly removing her shoes, before walking further into the apartment.

"He would do it anyway, just for the fuck of it" Blake throws herself down onto the couch in the middle of the living room with a groan. Yang calmly sits beside her with her arm supported against the back of the couch, gazing at her girlfriend with a small smile and soft eyes. They sit like that for a little while, just enjoying the silence. At some point, Yang's free hand wanders to Blake's thigh, stroking the soft material of her pants with her thumb. The movement is inconspicuous enough to an outsider, but Blake knows better, and the corner of her lips tilt upwards in an amused smirk. Foregoing a vocal response, Blake closes her eyes and melts into the couch cushions. She feels Yang's eyes bore into her with subtle intensity like water barely reaching a simmer. It doesn't take long before Yang decides to up the ante. Foregoing her thumb, Yang slowly strokes the whole of Blake's thigh. With every upwards movement, her fingers splay out to softly squeeze the tantalizing muscles before leisurely dragging down again.

The alluring movements have her heart jump excitedly in her chest. Blake's breathing becomes heavier with every stroke that seems to reach closer and closer to her core. _God,_ she thinks, _I should have worn a skirt…_ Still, despite her girlfriend's enticing touch, Blake still acts unperturbed. Her mask remains intact up until the moment she feels warm breathing against her neck followed by soft lips leaving small, wet kisses from her nape, down to her collar and up towards her ear. She lets out a shivering sigh and feels a sinful smile burn her flesh. Blake moves a hand into Yang's hair, interlacing her fingers with golden locks. A small tug was all it took for Yang to groan into her neck, leaving a small bite, half a warning, half a plea. She lets Yang have more fun leaving marks across her nape before she gives another tug, stronger this time, and forces Yang's head to tilt upwards. She meets her gasping mouth with a hungry kiss. They quickly melt into each other. Yang rises up to her knees and grasps Blake by her shoulders before pushing her into laying down beneath her. Deceptively strong arms wrap around her waist, squishing their bodies even closer until not a speck of space remain between them.

With one hand bracing against the couch, Yang let the other wander under Blake's sweater. She moves it aimlessly along her girlfriend's stomach, tracing every dip and curve, gently caressing the scar by her waist with reverent care before moving upwards to tease the skin just below the edge of her bra. Blake remains no less idle. Always the better multitasker, she traces her leg along Yang's, reveling in every squirming movements her languid strokes invoked. Meanwhile, her hands clutch at every nook and cranny of the blonde's muscular back. Trimmed nails drag torturously down from her shoulders to her lower back. The rough touch elicits Yang to tug her lower lip between her teeth before soothing the bruise with a sweep of her tongue. Shivers run down the lengths of her spine and Blake sighs in bliss. Oh, this was a good day…

Thinking that her girlfriend is getting a bit carried away with herself, Blake lets her hands trail down her back until they land her backside. She gives her a playful squeeze, bucking her hips up to meet Yang's as they thrust downwards. Another squeeze and thrust have Yang gasping for breath as their lips finally disconnect while Yang struggles to collect herself.

Beneath her, Blake looks up at her flushed face with a self-satisfied smile and swollen lips. Her reddening cheeks, disheveled hair, and kiss-bruised neck made for an exquisite image, and Yang couldn't stop herself for reveling in being the only person to bask in said image. A hand on her neck beckons her down and Yang immediately complies. Blake glides her lips over Yang's, barely a kiss and more of a tease before she levels her with a darkening gaze.

"Are you going to make out with me on the couch all day, or are we moving this to your bed?"

Yang chuckles at the question, and it was about all she could do to downplay the strain she was exerting on herself to not squirm her body against Blake's.

"Someone's feeling feisty..."

"Says the woman making a booty call." Yang guffaws.

"Booty call?!"

"Oh please," Blake rolls her eyes good naturally. She doesn't think twice about locking her legs around Yang's hips as she feels the blonde gently lift her off the sofa. "It's barely even noon, you get early off from class, and instead of spending the afternoon out in town, you decide to invite your girlfriend to your apartment when you know no one else is home." Yang doesn't bother taking her eyes off of Blake as she maneuvers them both towards her bedroom door. She pushes the half-closed door open with her hips and walks inside before slamming it shut by pressing Blake against the flat surface. Fingers immediately curl into blonde hair. Barely an inch separating their face.

"First of all, what I did was more of a "booty-text" if anything." Blake snorts but lets her continue. "Second of all, are you going to complain?" Yang was challenging her, and oh, if Blake doesn't love a challenge...

"Never," she whispers in a sultry reply.

The moments that pass between their interlocking at the door until they finally make it to the bed all disappear in a blur. Once Yang's got Blake beneath her, they've both shrugged off most of their garments except Blake's panties and Yang's top. The panties are quickly flung off to somewhere else in the bedroom, and Yang sits back for a moment to appreciate the view. Blake raises her arms above her head. She will always revel in Yang's unabashed longing and attention, especially when it's just the two of them alone. To see those lilac eyes darken with allure and want would make any girl feel beautiful, but to Blake, it makes her feel so much more; It makes her feel divine.

"I love the way you look at me." It's almost what she wants to say. Yang's gaze softens and she leans down to place a reverent kiss on her chest, closest to her heart, as if she can hear the words unspoken between the lines of Blake's own fear and self-doubt. Their eyes meet and a million thoughts pass between them. Fears and hopes. Love and heartbreak. Dreams, promises, the future. All from a single look, Blake sees worlds inside Yang's eyes. She sees endless possibilities and she sees herself; she sees the version of herself that Yang sees whenever her gaze rests on her. She sees all the reasons why Yang smiles at her the way she does, why she touches her the way she does, why she kisses her the way she does. She hopes Yang sees the love in _her_ , too. Hopes she sees all the reasons why Blake loves her so. From her heart, to her smile, to her eyes. It all felt so overwhelming as Blake reflected upon it at that moment; still, she wouldn't have it any other way.  

Yang is relentless in her caresses, smoothing her hands all over Blake's body, from her shoulders to her breasts, her hips, around her back, falling down to her glutes. Blake squirms excitedly and can't stop giggles from protruding their kisses as Yang grows sloppy in her movements, foregoing passion and growing more playful in her devotion of Blake's body. Her hands squeeze down on Blake's backside until she hears Blake squeal in amused protests. An idea pops in Yang's head, and before Blake can grow suspicious how her girlfriend's mischievous grin, her hands move to the woman's sides, tickling her relentlessly while continuing to splay kisses around her nape and chest.

"Y-Yang!" Blake pushes helplessly against her as Yang forces endless laughter out from her. Yang's lips are burning smiles into her skin with every wet kiss. The bed springed squeal as Blake kicks down against the sheet and convulses violently as she's forced to submit to the impromptu tickling. A hand shoots up to slap at Yang's shoulder to little avail, meanwhile, tears gather in Blake's eyes as she tries desperately to plead with the woman above her.

"Yang please! Pff- haha I'm gonna- I'm gonna fucking piss myself for the love of- Ahaha! Plea-hehe-ease!" Yang smothers her own laughter into Blake's breasts. She could listen to Blake's laughter all day and never get tired of it. That being said, she heads the woman's word well and quickly acquiesces to her plea.

As soon as Yang's fingers stop their movements, Blake slumps breathlessly against the bed. Her face is flushed, and her hair stands out every which way from her writhing against the sheets. Yang raises herself up to brace against her arm as she admires the way Blake desperately gasps for breath, her body limp and practically boneless. And I haven't even actually touched her yet. Yang frankly finds Blake's current state to be hilarious, given the circumstances. Blake? Not so much.

"You…" Blake gasps, barely fitting the words out of her mouth as her lungs still frantically pump much-needed air into her body. "You're such… an asshole…" Yang giggles and plants small, apologetic kisses against her girlfriend's cheeks.

"You know you love me."

"I'm gonna put green hair dye in your shampoo if you ever think about tickling me again, I swear to god…"

"Aww, babe…" Yang coos as she works her mouth down to the side of Blake's face. She nips lightly at her jaw, not enough to leave marks but just enough to make Blake's breath catch in her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispers into a reddened ear. Her tongue darts out to lick at the shell of her ear before catching her lope between her teeth. That had always been Blake's weak point. She sighs as Yang continues to pepper kisses and small licks on her ear. With her defenses quickly crippling, Yang feels confident enough to move on hand up towards Blake's chest without fear of her swatting her hand away in fear of more tickling. By the time her hand presses against one of Blake's mounds, her mouth has moves down towards Blake's neck. She licks up a trail along Blake's nape, catching droplets of perspiration as Blake grows hotter under Yang's ministrations. Her teeth bite down at a pulse point while her thumb flickers over a stiff nipple. Blake's chest heaves and her head snaps back.

"Shit…"

Yang hums contently against the flesh between her teeth. She sucks at the skin until she was sure a nice, purple mark would spring to life beneath her lips. "You're-" a deep groan rumbles against her mouth as Yang continues to suck harder-" you're still a fucking asshole." The admission has Yang swallow a hearty laugh. She finally releases Blake's neck from her bite and raises herself up slightly to meet the woman's eyes directly.

"Yeah," she concedes without any shame to speak of, "but I'm your asshole." Blake only groans once again, this time more exasperated than anything else, before Yang swallows the sound in a heaty kiss. Blake's arms wound around her shoulders, pressing their bodies even closure. Yang dearly regrets that she hasn't taken her top off yet, desperate to feel Blake's naked skin against her own. However, when Blake's legs loop around her hips, Yang doesn't dare move from the spot. Her desire to satisfy of Blake's needs decidedly exceed her own. She uses the hand still cupping Blake's breast to slowly drag down her body. She feels the seductive vixen smile into the kiss, shivering with barely contained enthusiasm at what would come next. Even with her top in the way, Yang swears she can feel Blake's heart beating erratically against her chest. Or maybe that was her own? It doesn't matter how often they do this. Bringing Blake to the height of ecstasy, of having Blake be the one to throw her into that bottomless pit of euphoria will never get old.

She can already feel Blake's wetness coat her fingertips and without a second of hesitation, she gives into her girlfriend's needs and presses two figures against her soaked core.

Then Blake screams.

And not in pleasure.

"OW OW OW- MOTHERFUCKER" Blake's violent convulsions and painful screams have Yang freeze in place before carefully retracting her fingers immediately and as carefully as she can. Blake is still thrashing against the sheets, her legs coiled painfully tight and her knuckles growing bone white as she continued to howl in agony. Yang becomes overwrought with concern and regret over having seemingly caused her girlfriend this much pain, although she can't figure out how. Blake had no doubt been ready for her, at least physically, but there was no denying the harrowing misery she was currently going through. She reaches out to try and comfort her girlfriend. She grabs at her shoulder, trying desperately to meet her eyes.

"Blake! What-what's wrong!? Where are you hurt!?"

"It burns!" She yowls, body still twisting erratically even in Yang's grasp. "Motherfucker- it burns!"

_Burns? Why in the world would she be-_

_Oh no._

Realization suddenly struck Yang as she thought back to class that morning. The chili…

"OH MY GOD THE CHILI" She screams out in sudden panic of what she had done to her poor girlfriend.

"CHILI!?"

"I WAS CUTTING CHILI IN CLASS AND FORGOT TO WASH MY HANDS."

"YOU FORGOT!?"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO YANG!?"

"I DON'T KNOW-" an idea then strikes her. "CREAM CHEESE." With that, she bolts out of the bedroom door and into the kitchen. She flings the fridge door open, almost ripping it from its hinges and tosses every other item out of the way until she has the cream cheese in her grasp. She returns to her girlfriend's side just as quickly – she rips the lid open and doesn't hesitate to supply a healthy amount of the cream onto her burning core, rubbing it in thoroughly. Yang can feel the apology already weigh heavily on her tongue but decides to wait until her girlfriend's pains gave subsided. _Thank god I went shopping just two days ago…_ With every passing minute, Blake's painful whimpers grow quieter and quieter. Yang counts it as a small victory when her convulsions go down too… until they then come back again, not as violently but still evidently there. Yang can't see any signs of pain contorting Blake's face – as a matter of fact, Blake's face is completely hidden behind her hands. Even then, Yang doesn't take any chances, and applies more cream into her hand, rubbing the sensitive flesh even more intently, determined not to miss a spot. She's hesitant to put too much of the cream inside her girlfriend and instead focuses around her opening and clit. _That's probably where it burns the worst,_ she rationalizes.

When Blake gasps suddenly from between her fingers, Yang grows concerned that she might have been too rough. "Sorry! Is it too much?" Blake doesn't answer. Her breathing just grows more and more erratic, her hips shifting ever so subtly to follow Yang's hand movements. When Yang accidentally shifts her fingers and make them flick against her clit, Blake's body suddenly freezes, heaving from the bed, before abruptly slumping down against the sheets again. After a solid minute of bewilderment, Yang finally figures out what had just happened. Her hand moves away from Blake and she sits back to stare at her in astonishment.

"Did… did you just…?"

"…"

Yang can't help it – she laughs out loud. Her entire body coils in on itself as she flops face-first into the sheets, holding onto her stomach as she struggles to breathe.

"Y-you! I can't-! You fucking-!" Howls of laughter fill their bedroom as Yang continues to roll her body around her bed. Blake has grown flushed all the way down to her chest and her girlfriend's laughter only proceed to further embarrass her. Finally having enough, Blake raises herself up and grabs the closest pillow she can reach before pummeling Yang into the bed sheets.

"YOU! ARE! THE! WORST!" She yells with every harmless strike. Yang takes the assault in stride, simply letting it happen as tears gather in her eyes, her laughter nowhere near subsiding. Even as Blake continues to try and smother her to death, even as cream cheese stains her bed, and even as the time for her sister's arrival grows nearer, indicating the end of her and Blake's alone time, Yang can't find an ounce of irritation or sign of grief within herself.

Life is pretty darn good.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a story I read on tumblr somewhere that I can't find anymore sadly, but the scenario was too hilarious for me not to write a fic based on it. 
> 
> Is it sad that this has been the only thing that has helped me work through my writer's block? Anyway, I'm actually kind of proud of this one, especially since this is my first real "dip" into the smut scene so it's all very exciting to say the least :P 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
